


Little One

by Ruquas



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azazel can do a lot of things with his tail</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little One

Moaning, he tried to get a hold on the blankets even though he knew it was useless. There was nothing he could really grab. His lover hadn't even touched him once, at least not with his hands, but Janos was already a moaning wreck.

 

“You like it, little one?”, Azazel asked in a smug tone. Janos could swear he also could hear the cruel grin and he wanted to beg for more. But when Azazel's tail trailed between his legs and began to stroke his cock, all Jonas could do was to moan.

 

“I asked a question, Janos. Or do you want me to stop?”, Azazel said with a stern voice and his tail began to squeeze his balls. Janos shuddered and shook his head. “Yes... yes, I like. Please more, don't stop, please.....”

 

Azazel laughed darkly and pressed his tail against Janos' entrance. “Well then... Open up, little one.”, Azazel said quietly before he pushed his tail into Janos' body.


End file.
